Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an endoscope apparatus, and particularly to an endoscope apparatus which captures an image that can be displayed stereoscopically.
Description of the Related Art
An endoscope is an apparatus that has been used widely in a medical field and an industrial field. In the medical field, pictorial images of various sites in an abdominal cavity are achieved by an endoscope inserted into the abdominal cavity. A diagnosis of a site observed is carried out by using these pictorial images. Thus, endoscopes are used for observation and diagnosis of various sites in the abdominal cavity.
In the observation by an endoscope, a plurality of images having a parallax are captured, and accordingly, by fusing the plurality of pictorial images, a pictorial image is displayed stereoscopically (3D display). Such endoscopes which carry out a three-dimensional observation have been proposed in International Publication No. 2013-108500 and Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Publication No. 2012-245056.